


Fifteen Degrees Off Center

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tropes, so only sort of pretending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Natasha go undercover as lesbians from central casting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Degrees Off Center

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/gifts).



> Requested by the_wordbutler during a tropes run.

"Really?" Maria asks when Fury throws down the picture of the couple she is to be one-half of.

"I didn’t ask them to send lesbians from central casting," Fury replies. "That’s just who they happen to be."

'They,' are a couple—two women who happen to live next door to a semi-known gun dealer. One is tall, thin, and brunette. The other shorter, slightly curvier, and with bright green hair. They're riding bikes past a farmer's market, one of them with the appropriate, all-weather backpack, the other with produce piled high in the basket between her handlebars.

"Just moved in last week," Fury says. "He won’t even notice the switch."

"Natasha’s dying her hair green?"

"Of course not," Natasha says as she walks in. Her hair is bright blue. "My part just bleached hers yesterday, so I figured she was about to change it."

"I like it," Maria replies, and they grin at each other.

"Ladies," Fury says, and places two rings on the table. "Promise to love, respect, and not shoot any innocent people?"

"We’ll try," Natasha says. Maria shrugs when Fury looks at her.

"Sure," she says. "Why not."

*

The apartment is two bedrooms with creaky wood floors and no shower but a massive claw-foot tub. “If I get in there, I’m never getting out,” Maria says.

Natasha laughs. She’s wearing worn jeans and a faded band t-shirt. Her hair is pinned up from her face haphazardly, and she has a market bag slung over her shoulder. “Come on,” she says. “Let’s get to know the neighborhood.”

They walk, side-by-side, Natasha’s arm brushing Maria’s until Maria reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers. There are days Maria wants exactly this, the two of them just people walking down the street. Just two people who don’t save the world for a living.

"You’d be bored in a week," Natasha says, the half-curl of her mouth telling Maria she was thinking about similar things. "There’s only so many moles to shoot in a garden."

"We’d have a huge garden," Maria replies. Natasha chuckles and pauses at the corner for the light. She tugs on Maria’s hand until Maria leans down and kisses her on the mouth.

"You’d really rather this be our reality?" Natasha asked. "Going to the farmer’s market and discussing if we need new fenders for the bikes?"

"It could be fun," Maria says. There’s a sudden flurry of movement, and then a man shoves between them as a woman screaming for help makes its way down the street. Maria has him tackled before she can think, one hand on the back of her neck, the other reaching for the gun that isn’t there.

"Fun?" Natasha asks when she catches up, the scared woman in tow.

"Quiet," Maria replies, and she knows the curve of her own mouth is saying plenty.


End file.
